Randomness: Draco Malfoy and much more!
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: Bella reads Harry Potter 7, Meets Tom Felton, gets a caffine rush and more. And why is Jasper sleeping with Bella! Read and find out. T just in case and for inappropriate stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight nor Harry Potter.**

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Edward came running back to me.

"What wrong?! Are you hurt?!" He asked frantically trying to find out why I was sobbing. I clutched at his shirt and sobbed.

"Bella! Bella talk to me!" he demanded.

"He was so nice...and dead...and he was sooooo HOT!" I screamed and started sobbing but then brightened.

"But his twin is always around. And he's hot too." I said and continued reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. Edward gaped at me then narrowed his eyes.

"Who's hot?" he asked. I looked up.

"Oh, just Fred and George." I said and went back to reading. Then my head shot up again.

"OMG! But Draco is like really really really hot. I have to call Angie." I said and grabbed the phone. She answered.

"Fred, George, or Draco?" I immediately asked.

"Fred. What about you?" she asked.

"Draco. I mean he is like a god...of...I won't say it." I said and she laughed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a seething Edward.

"Oh, I have to go. See you Monday." I said and hung up.

"Who the hell is Draco?" he whispered. I went to the computer and pulled up a picture. He gaped at me.

"The guy from Harry Potter?" he asked. I nodded.

"He's from Slitheren (spelling?) so he's a bad boy." I said and giggled. "Too bad he isn't real." I sighed. Edward glared at the screen before grabbing me and running downstairs. Then he plonked me in his car and drove to his house.

"EMMETT!" Yelled Edward. Everybody including Emmett came downstairs.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You are curing Bella of her Draco Malfoy obsession." he said. I gasped.

"You're just jealous that I love him." I screamed. Everyone was having silent laughing fits.

"Yes I am." said Edward.

"Well at east he's a MAN! AND NOT A VIRGIN MIGHT I ADD!" I yelled. Everyone was shocked.

"Edwards not...Edwards not...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Emmett.

When he quieted down he said, "What am I gonna do?"

"Well you had that fascination with that model and you cured it." Edward said.

"Yeah by meeting her and having...whoops. Sorry Rose! It was once! She didn't have anything on" He yelled and chased his wife.

Edward sighed.

"So your saying I should...you know...with Tom Falton?" I questioned warming up to the idea. "I like that idea. He's soooo hot." I gushed and Edward's eyes widened.

"Bella?" he asked. I looked at him.

"I wouldn't really. I'm too young." I said.

"And because that for me only?" he asked.

"Oh and that too I guess but still." I said and his family started laughing again.

"Alright fine. You can meet him. And no you will not...make love...with him." he said. I grinned then pouted then grinned.

"Yay Edward! I love you almost as much as Draco/ Tom!"

**Yes I will be doing more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. Or harry Potter**

"I CAN'T WAIT!" I yelled.

Alice rolled her eyes.

Just then Edward pulled in the drive way with Tom Falton. I screamed and ran outside ignoring Edward totally.

"ohmygoshyourtomfaltoniloveyouyourocksomuchandyoursohotandmyboyfriendsjelousbutidon'tcarecausehe'sjustalittlehotterthanyoubutthatsjustme!" I said. Tom laughed. (**For you people who didn't get that that was, oh my gosh, your tom falton i love you, you rock so much and your so hot and my boyfriend is jealous but i don't care cause he's just a little hotter than you but thats just me)**

Edward glared at us.

I spent the rest of the day with Tom. When he left I cried and Edward danced out of happiness.

"Bella, we're going shopping!" called Jasper. Wait-Jasper? I walked in and they threw me in a car. They being Jasper and Emmett.

When we got to the mall they dragged me to... VICTORIAS SECRET!

"I think this color goes great on you Bella." said Jasper holding up a red pair of... strips of cloth.

"Is that supposed to cover something?" I asked eying the piece.

"Not really." he said.

I groaned.

Three hours later I was back at the Cullens with my new..."clothes"

Edward came down the stairs, saw the bags, did a double take, and lunged at Emmett and Jasper. I muttered a string of profanities under my breath which Edward looked at me for. I mumbled something and whipped out my phone and typed in a number.

"Hey Mike. I need a night off. Yes I mean a night out...mmhmmm nine? Okay see ya." and I shut the phone. Everyone stared at me. I smiled and got in my car to find... A PUPPY!


	3. Chapter 3

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
